


Symbiosis

by NevaRYadL



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Dirty Thoughts, Oral Sex, Other, Tongue Fucking, Trans Eddie Brock, Venom is too powerful for a gender fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Eddie's been thinking about Venom. Venom's been thinking about Eddie. It's about timesomeonemade a move.





	Symbiosis

As Eddie was the host, their nerves connected on an anatomical level, they felt most of what Eddie felt. Emotions, sensations both mentally and physically, all those parts of his brain firing off at any given moment. They experienced what Eddie experienced, good and bad and everything in between.

What they enjoyed most, however, was sex.

The sensory output was delicious and the positive feedback loop was blissful. After their adventure and first and second bonding, ‘sex’ was confined to Eddie ‘masturbating’. Good, very nice to feed off that positive feedback and glorious sensory output. His hands moving against himself, his fingers roughened from hard work rubbing against himself or delving into himself, the soft grunts and quiet releases of air when he reached his peak. All very good.

But they could taste the memories of something more. Memories of ‘sex’ with Anne, of past ‘flames’ and ‘flings’ in Eddie’s younger days. Of writhing and moaning and orgasming underneath foreign hands, mouths, toys, bodies. Eddie on his lonesome was good, but his memories promised so much _more_ , _intensity_ , _mind numbing explosive pleasure_ if he had help. A foreign body to do so much more than his hands.

And even with their bond, _they were a foreign body_.

They prodded and poked through Eddies memories, carefully tasted them to ‘test the waters’ before even daring and approaching him or allowing Eddie to taste their thoughts and memories. Their bond was precious, their relationship sacred, and they would not sacrifice that by pushing for something and making Eddie resent them underneath his skin and inside his nerves and atoms. Eddie was their host, perfect for them in every way, they were sure that they would never find another quite like him. So they would be nothing but respectful of his desires and wishes.

But the thought of it was there, in a place Eddie thought was tucked away from them. Thoughts used to make his arousal spike. Thoughts of ‘sex’ with them. Of being held down and penetrated with inky black tendrils, their tongue being used in _quite_ creative ways, of his clawed fingers rubbing against his insides and bringing him to peak so harshly he melted and his voice would be turned hoarse. Of stretching him wide while he begged so sweetly and needily for it. Of begging loudly and wantonly and shamelessly with an obscenely open and wet mouth to be fucked senseless.

He was interested, good. But that did not mean that Eddie would be keen on his dirty thoughts becoming reality. So they waited, patiently, for the opportune moment. Patience and good things were going to come to them, the both of them.

And that time came.

Sometimes, Eddie had difficulties in pleasuring himself. They never asked but his thoughts sometimes told them that sometimes human pleasure was a fickle thing, and with Eddie’s ‘equipment’ things got frustratingly difficult. Most of the time, it was biology getting in the way. But this night, Eddie just could not get his arousal to remain put and after running his fingers along his dick for several moments and pushing fingers into himself, could not seem to chase his pleasure and gave up with a disgruntled sigh, flopping back in his bed and glaring at the ceiling.

 **You are frustrated, my dear.** They whispered in his ear, low and husky like they knew he liked.

“Nothin’ baby,” Eddie sighed, mind almost cutely self assured that they had no idea why.

 **I wish to help.** An invitation, one that they would offer but not push. Eddie was their precious host and they would indulge and lavish and sooth, but respect and cherish and keep distance if that was what he desired.

“It-it’s complicated,” Eddie muttered.

**Use few and small words.**

Eddie groaned and not pleasant feelings fleeted across their bond. Terror, fear of rejection, a foreign feeling that they could taste had been achingly potent and deathly sharp in the past. But quickly were washed away with practised ease, replaced with nervousness instead.

“I… can’t…”

They waited patiently. Eddie squirmed, those dirty thoughts resurfacing for a moment. They pulled themselves away from his back, slipping between his achingly warm body and the sheets and semi forming casually leaned against his stomach. A rush of comfort passed over their bond and they felt Eddie drew in a deep breath to further steady himself.

“How deep… in my head… can you go?”

**Very. I see everything, though I can tell which things you truly do not want me to see and stay away.**

“So you… know…”

**Yes.**

“Then… will you… help me, baby? Please?” Eddie breathlessly asked.

**Anything for you, my darling.**

Eddie’s pants were easy to remove, they were already loose from being pulled down before. Eddie watched him, breathing hitching and pants escaping his wet mouth. They tugged his pants down and then pulled them off, gently nudging his legs apart to look at him all splayed apart and exposed. They pushed his loose and soft hoodie up, exposing his chest as well. All splayed out like a feast and they wanted to consume him for the rest of eternity. Never growing tired of it.

**Tell us how to touch you. Tell us how to please you. Tell us how to cherish our perfect host properly.**

Eddie would not speak it with physical force, lest he lose willpower. So instead he _showed_ them. Tapping into their bond and showing them shy and hesitant thoughts of what he wanted them to do to them. They purred softly as the thoughts rushed over them. They would treat their host so right.

Their tongue would be first. Eddie had a certain… interest in it. They offered it to his mouth, purring when Eddie eagerly parted his lips and took some of the length into his mouth. A soft moan vibrated their tongue as Eddie sucked shyly on it, closing his eyes as he did so. Eddie’s hands found the sides of their head, tenderly holding on to them. They shuddered, rippled in a way that had Eddie shivering in mimic. 

While the sensation of his tongue getting sucked on so eagerly was doing nothing for them, they could tap into how it made Eddie feel. The sensation of the foreign body that made his arousal peak. They moved their tongue a bit in his mouth, feeling his arousal sharply rise some more and shuddering again as the pleasure prickled along their bond.

When drool pooled in his mouth, they pulled their tongue free to let Eddie suck it all down. His face was flushed with blood, they could feel the rush of it beneath his skin, feel the rapid beating of his heart, how his lungs pulled in breaths in excited gulps to fuel the rushing, running blood in his veins.

There were new thoughts, new images. Their tongue running along his body, a craving for it to immediately go to work between his legs but a more intense desire to be teased first. So they teased. Dragging their tongue through the scruff of his jaw and along his neck. Over his pounding pulse point and bobbing throat. Along his collarbone, tasting the dips and lines of it. Over his chest, the wiry hair there and the scars underneath his pecs, along the tantalizing strip of hair down his belly, briefly dipping into his belly button.

“My love,” Eddie crooned so sweetly.

The images and thoughts were almost crystal clear. What Eddie wanted his tongue to do. The potency was staggering and they shuddered from it before indulging their perfect host.

Eddie was already wet when they dragged their tongue along the entirety of him with one broad stroke before taking and _feasting_ on the man. There was wetness and heat, the delicious taste of their host and it gloriously saturated their mouth. They searched their bond for the right words to use to describe this feast that they were indulging in so heartily and heavily. The hard bit was his ‘dick’ and made Eddie jump and lurch when they licked it. The warm and wet hole was simply that, his ‘hole’. The delicious, thick and clear stuff was his ‘cum’ and was escaping his hole with increasing frequency the most and more they devoured him. 

They were doing _good_ , they could feel that flooding their bond.

They would do _better_.

They reformed their hands, pushing his thighs apart to give better access before they pushed their tongue against Eddie’s hole. He groaned, tilted his hips to give even better access and their tongue was slipping inside of him. His hole was warm, soft and wet from arousal, making it easy for them to push their tongue deep inside of him and taste him thoroughly. How the muscles squeezed down on their tongue, the contractions that coincided with Eddie’s shudders and moans of pleasure.

“Muh… my love,” Eddie panted. “I’m getting… close.”

They closed their mouth over Eddie, pressing his teeth against the skin, surrounding him in the sensation of their mouth. And then started thrusting their tongue in and out quickly, ‘fucking’ Eddie with it. Filling him up and stretching him on their tongue and making Eddie go dead silent with pleasure as he stuttered to breath.

When Eddie ‘came’, his mind went blank and he clamped down on their tongue before convulsing around it and flooding their taste with his pleasure. They shuddered as the pleasure rushed like hot syrup over their bond and flooded their being with glorious, beautiful positive feedback. They purred as Eddie came down off his ‘orgasmic high’, relaxing into the bed slowly. One muscle at a time. Until he was a boneless mess and they could pull their tongue free and dripping with Eddie’s cum.

They watched over their host for a moment, watching his chest heave with each breath. Slowly his breathing evened out, the man sprawled out on the bed and just… ‘glowing?’. Glowing seemed right, his skin was still flushed with a bit of lingering rushing blood and the good rushing feedback from his brain.

**Good?**

“Yeah baby, good,” Eddie sighed happily, contently. “Um… was it good for you?”

**I feed off of you, our bond. And it was _very_ good.**

Eddie snorted. They mostly reformed and pressed against Eddie’s back, cuddling as the man liked to do.

Their perfect host. Their Eddie.

Their perfect symbiosis.


End file.
